Escapees: Book 1 Deaths got a runner
by ZombieeWriter
Summary: One has escaped his troubles through a more troubling method. One has escaped his past full of the dark times he dosent want to remember. One has escaped the world around him fulled of his fears and nightmares. One has even escaped death itself. But they all will try to escape the one thing that tries to binds them their fate, their own destiny. Rated T but M later on
1. Prologue

**Everythings starts with life well somethings at least, but if you are born dead does that still mean you are born does that thought of coming into life alive still stand ? Hmm things to think about well ask Iyan because I bet he knows alot about the dead or the undead ~ Bad summary I know but read the story I promise it won't disapoint **

* * *

_Dimension Myth centuries ago during the age of the primordial (Prologue)  
__**3**__**rd**__** persons POV  
**_Chaos was troubled and the other Primodials could sense it but none had any idea why for, well except for Chronos but he didn't feel it truly involved him but he took a gamble and confronted Chaos about it.  
_**Linebreak  
**_"Chaos what worries you is that cursed being is it not?" Asked the creator of time when seeing Chaos at her desk while walking into her study.

Startled by Cronos's sudden entry hastily turns "Oh Chronos what brings you here and how do you know about such things as _him_?" Chaos asked still a little rattled from the surprise visit.

"Well if I must say you're latest …. Mood has been showing and the others are starting to worry but if you're wondering how I know about the cause of your troubles then the answer lies in the domains I rule. Chronos said.

Ah of course Chronos is the primordial of time it only makes since for him to know everything that goes on in his domain which is time itself meaning he knows everything about the past, present, and future Chaos realized but another thought occurred to her. If he knows about everything that goes on in the future also does that mean he already knew about this incident or that he already knows the outcome?  
So Chaos spoke her thoughts "If you already knew about why I am troubled then you should already know how this whole situation ends aren't I right Chronos?"

"Well in cases yes but fate is always changing the future is always changing you yourself should know that" at last he answered "but enough about me lets go seek this _being_ for yours the future around it interreges me" and without another word Chronos teleports off leaving Chaos alone to worry about how much more trouble this thing has caused her.  
_**Linebreak  
**_Deep in a desolate forest no life was sensed or felt throughout it when the two primordials transported there they truly in a sense felt their very self being questioned.

"What a dreadful place this is I still do not understand why it spends its moments here." Stated Chaos while feeling a chill spread through her back

"Well it is a being of dread itself so the irony is impeccable." But as Chronos said that he also wondered where is that which they spoke of? It always was hard to find such a being without godly or mortal soul making him invisible to a primordials location.

"Follow me I know where it always lays if that answers your thoughts" Chaos said as if reading Chronos's thoughts.

They walked through the forest until they finally reached their destination sitting on a stone with an immensely dark energy seeping out of it as if a void that not only sucked in but spit out anything that came in to close. Was the being they spoke of the first of its kind they thought, a being that shouldn't even exist a living corpse might they call it? Even the first primordial Chaos didn't know when it came into existence, or the primordial of time himself doesn't know its origin the only thing they knew is that it was old maybe even older than them.

"Oh chaos you've come to visit me once again and this time you have brought father time himself aren't I lucky" the mysterious figure said with sarcasm laced in his words

Chronos laughed "Father Time huh now that's a first but no I have come here to ask you a few questions." He said

"And what are they now be warned I may not be able to answer all of them these cursed fates love ease dropping on my conversations to also find out more about me." Said mystery man notifying his visitors.

"Well for starters why do the fates have such an interest in you, and what are you exactly?" Chaos blurted out.

"Anxious aren't we, but they are interested the same way you are I am a being they do not know or understand. And for your second question I am a male of course the names Adam to be exact." Chuckled the man now known as Adam.

"You know that is not what I meant you mortal!" Chaos roared her energy gushing out affecting her surroundings most things being crushed by the mere force of it all. Except Chronos who had a force field on and surprisingly Adam himself which seemed strange because injuries were appearing but he didn't try to fight back at all, it was almost as if he was inviting the pain.

"Now do you know your place young mortal?" Chaos asked feeling pleased with herself. Disappointed in her antics Chronos sighed now we have to heal the man if he's not dead.

"No not really I mean no hard feelings though if you tried to intimidate me." Stated Adam, to both of the primordials surprise he was not wounded in the least bit since they were both sure they saw him bleeding out of his ears andeyesthen why is he completely healed now?

"But is that over? Because I suggest we get back to the questions before I lose interest and as both of you may have seen forcing me to talk doesn't seem like an option." Adam said with a bored tone.

Mysterious indeed this Adam first he has the fates interested in him, then he's not afraid of or injured at all by a primordials power, now he's back talking to said beings of power thought Chronos. But he put his thoughts on hold till later because he had many questions to ask so he just went all out.  
_**Timeskip 5 minutes  
**_"So let me make sure I heard you right you will not answer any of the questions we just asked except for that you are a ghoul, unable to die because of reasons you won't tell us also, you have been here longer then us but for how long you won't share either, and you heal instantly no matter the damage." Chaos said bewildered by the lack of information the man was willing to share.  
"Yeah pretty much but the only reason I don't tell you more is because I don't trust you so you can't blame me." Stated Adam, as he got up getting ready to leave before Chronos got in his way. Damn these Primordials are persistent thought he thought to himself.

"Wait if you don't trust us now how about you get to know us for the time being?" Asked Chronos anxious to get to know this Adam and his tale.

"HAHAHA you want to become friends with me? Father Time himself and Ms. Universe want to become friends with me a man who curses his very existence and is a monster now that's funny!" Adam said in between laughs but you can tell his anger was seeping through every word of sarcasm he spoke.

Chills went through Chaos's back just as when she first arrived but still she was to surprised about Chronos's proposition to even care anymore about what this mortal had up his sleeves, that was until she realized he said that he was older than them so he wasn't a mortal but immortal and alone that must be the reason why he lives such a sad existence. At that moment Chaos didn't just feel pity for Adam she felt understanding because she was just like him before she made the universe and the primordials that reside now. "You know what I think that's a great idea Chronos." Chaos said to the others surprise.

"You do!?" They both said. "I mean yes you do. So Adam what do you say what to become our companions for as long as we both may live" Chronos said knowing fully how long that will be.

"HA you guys entertain me I guess I'll stick with you for now it's not like there's anybody else here." Said Adam  
_**Timeskip a Century  
Nyx POV  
**_It's been a whole century since mother and Chronos brought Adam home with them and he still hasn't ceased to surprise us. I mean he somehow convinced one of Gaea's descendants Prometheus to give the rest of the humans the utilities they will need to survive, like wisdom and fire even if it did get him in trouble with that cursed Zeus another one of Gaea's descendants. It is true that plenty has changed though throughout time like the Titans castration of Ouranos, or the Gods overthrowing the Titans, but the most interesting would be humans' evolution Adam did have a good idea there the only problem is what was he thinking when he thought up that scheme. Could it be that he was lonely and was in search of a companion, because if that was it then I could have been it at any moment, but no I feel I was not destined for him I guess nobody was not even a human because he hasn't fallen in love yet with any of their female kind.

"You're wondering who could his soul mate be aren't you?" asked Eros the Primordial of Love and Procreation.

"Damn it Eros don't sneak up on me like that and what did I tell you about using your power to read my heart?" Asked Nyx startled a bit by Eros's sudden words.

"Sorry but I came to put your mind at ease Adams soul mate is not yet born and won't be for another century or two. But when she is and they do meet he will have a tragic love that may be the death of him so be warned try to spend as much time with him as you can and I will be telling the others this same information." Eros said just before flashing out leaving a shocked and nearly in tears Nyx alone to process what information she has just received.  
_**Timeskip 2 Centuries  
****Adams POV****  
**_Those heroes who fought for immortality as a prize leaving behind their loved ones truly are foolish indeed, my whole life was spent dreading my own existence until I met Chaos and Chronos that I finally found a reason to live at least I thought. But over the years watching them fall in love gain children and families that they can claim as their own I realized why I hated my life so much, it wasn't because of what I am a monster meant to kill and eat others or that I was alone, it was because I had no love no soul mate. Of course the other Primordials advances flattered me but I wasn't looking for something I wasn't sure about I was looking for my perfect fit my other half. So when Eros told me the information about my soul mate being born in a couple centuries I was elated even if my life with her would truly cost me my life, I didn't care I would finally be complete so I waited and waited until the fated time of her being of proper age for my love to reach her. Over that waiting period I learned a lot like the fact that she was African American or that we would have a son together I was happy, I didn't care if I would die at any moment.

Guess I was blinded by that happiness that I didn't even try to find out the fate of my lover or our child after my death or what would cause my death in the first place. That was my first mistake putting my guard down, my second mistake was leaving my guard down and believe I could be happy terrible experiences were put into motion at that point and there was nothing I could do to stop it.

But now I know the gods that I watched be born were my true enemy and I hope my son knows that also if he is still alive, those damn gods forced me to kill not only myself but my own wife and maybe even son to. I hope revenge is given to those fearful beings, but in the end I guess the Fates got what they wanted to cut my non-existent cord. DAMN THEM! DAMN THE GODS! DAMN THE FATES! AND DAMN DEATH…. it's clutches like a prison that holds grip you for eternity! Something I couldn't escape, I only pray to the Primordials the only ones I still trust that my son can escape its hold.  
_(Prologue End.)_

* * *

Book 1 SNEAKPEAK…

_"The Gods are buffoons and you know it I'm surprised you didn't already defect to that one guy's side…"_  
_"That one GUY has a name and is way more threatening then you make him seem, also I may hate the gods' way of life but I despise the Titans' way even more."_

_"Are you my father?"_  
_"Nah kid I'm just here to be here."_

_He laid there on the ground blood seeping through his wound the life slowly draining out of his eyes but all he could do was laugh "Ha guess this is karma huh?"_

_"Whoa WHOA just chill is that 1….2… TWO! Extra sets of hands coming out of your sides and I'm the weird one? Well take your arms and fuck off I got some food to cook… Okay order but you get the point."_

* * *

**Well I hoped you guys liked my first story I'll try to update as much as I can if I get reviews so review like the wind. But for now this is the first ever post by Me and will not be the last  
-ZombieeWriter out lol get it like a zombie writer sorta like a Ghost writer but different lol ;p**


	2. The Second Convict

**AN. This stories update rate will be irregular because of school and inspiration if you have any suggestions then review to help the next update come out faster by giving me ideas, also if there is any questions or anything please also review it'll be a big help. Iyan will probably meet the other characters around chapter three in the earliest. P.s I've been thinking of making Iyan only or his whole crew break the fourth wall and talk to the readers tell me if you think its a good idea or not, I don't know when im going to stop taking suggestions on the matter so there's still time.**

* * *

_ITALICS MEAN THOUGHTS_**  
**_**ITALIC BOLDS MEANS BREAKING THE 4TH WALL  
**_**Iyans POV**_**  
**_To be honest karma's a bitch and no matter what world or realm you're in that logic sticks. I should know I mean once you find out your an undead born kid and that the gods of all legends are real you get sorta excited right ? Cause who wouldn't be happy knowing they almost can't die from anything, only almost though because I had to be born with a fate right? I mean all things have a fate and anything with a fate end at some point right ? ... Well wrong not me turns out to the fates im that one girl that got away *wink* *wink* even though im a boy and that in itself is why karma's a bitch. O, WOE IS ME to have been born with such a great curse only to have such an equally heavy burden on my head *Bursts out laughing* my bad so you see I have amazingly bad luck because the fates don't like something they can't control being happy and every bad thing in my life has been because the fates and some gods don't like me. An eye for an eye if you will and that's sorta my motto, meaning I wont take this bullshit lying down because I have alot of unanswered questions that I will get answered believe me buuut in the mean time im a have fun doing me...

**_Tadaa and that readers was some only some of my summary slash intro now on to the current time_**_** frame**  
_**Nobodies POV: present day**

"Can I get the first bite huh Maa huh? Can I?" Asked a gruff yet childish sounding voice.

"No I should get the first bite you got the last one!" Yelled the same voice but with more of an angry tone to it.

"Be quiet ya idiots can't yous see mommas getting the food ready and of course ya can't ima get this one." said the loudest yet some what feminine.

Muffled screams could be heard all around the voices but no movement could be seen only heard because of the pitch darkness that surrounded them in that damp cave those voices called a home. Nothing except a low flame which seemed to surround something spherical.

_Aww fuck who gets kidnapped by hobos that's just sad as hell, thought one of the captives._

"Psst hey kid you awake right?" a voice said nearly startling the captive by how close it came from.

"Um yeah depending on whose asking? Cause if its one of those bums then nah bruh im sleep." said the captive in a hurried voice then proceeding to fake snore.

"Really you think those are homeless people? And even if I was why would I whisper to you and I think you've already exposed your awake by answering me." deadpanned the voice.

*Snoring* "... Well shh ain't I tell you im sleep im not trying to get beat by giant hobos... Wait giant !? never mind im awake." gasped the captive.

"Wait you can see their true forms ? that's even better now you can help me escape here your gonna need to untie me, look im going to turn around then.."

"Nah that's cool I've already been untied it was easy so mind explaining what they are now and mind skipping the whole giant sayain monkey true form speech and just name the specifics, please and thank you." said the now free figure.

"How'd you ? Never mind, okay those things are cyclopes and we need to get out of here before we become their lunch that good enough an explanation for you?" said the still confused voice.

"Let me see umm cyclopes from story books being real &amp;&amp; me being at risk of being eaten, yeah I think thats enough lets go." the figure said while placing the ropes quietly to the grown.

"Wow that was quick you're good at escapes if I didn't know any better id say you were one of my brothers" the voice which the boy now identified as a boys also said while getting up.

"You're brother sorry to burst your bubble bruh but Im an only child on my moms side at least I know for sure and what do you mean one of? Does your dad have a problem keeping it in his pants or your mom cant keep her legs closed? Those or your a crazy kid." said the boy with sarcasm noticeable even through whispering.

_Shit I hope its the latter, I cant deal with trusting my life in the hands of a psycho, and who knows his parents could still be nice people, he thought._

_Ha its funny cause he's right about the father thing, thought the other boy._

"None actually you'll find out after we're out of here follow me." the other boy said.

The boys sneaked through the cave narrowly avoiding the arguing cyclopes until the muffled screams of one of the other captives got louder, he had spotted them and with the look he had he wanted to be saved to. While the sounds weren't loud enough to over power the cyclopes voices they would soon notice, so one of the boys slowly tries to sneak over and free them.

"Stop what are you doing we're almost home free!" whisper yelled the other one

"Im going to save them of course they need us I mean last time I checked they are going to be food." stated the boy while still moving

Running in front of him to stop his movements the other boy tells him "But they aren't even good people the only reason the got caught is because one was tricked by the cyclopes to think they were a drug dealer that had his product. The one who was calling us got caught trying to rape this girl with his friends that are around him now, and the girls already did so why save them." said the other boy anger clear in his voice.

"How do you know this?" he asked

"because I have been tailing these cyclopes for a while now but I made one slip up and got caught." he replied.

"... if that's true then lets leave them then but if anything you said was a lie just now then your dead to." the boy threatened while turning around and hurrying for the cave entrance.

_Trust me even I hoped it was all a lie when I saw what that one man was doing, thought the one boy._

**Linebreak**_**  
**_As they ran out of the cave undetected, which is a surprise for two children almost like their presences were being hidden from the cyclopes. The one boy who looked younger now that they were out in the moon light where they could barely see each other blasted the other one with questions. Trying to answer the most he could while he rested, finally free to drop his guard the older boy was astonished about how easily he seemed unfazed about what just happened. Answering everything from yes or no questions, explaining that the Greek pantheon was real, and explaining the whole brother thing the other boy was completely focused on the boys questions to notice that danger was emanate.

"WHERE DID THOSE TWO EXTRA PEICES OF THE MEAL GO!" Roared a cyclopes from a distance sounded like the feminine one.

"Aww shit and here I thought we got away." said the younger boy finally with his strength back up.

"We will if we can get on a bus or train away from here." the older run said.

"But to where ?" the young one asked

"New York city of course I've beard they've got a safe place for us over there." the older one said while running.

"Oh okay but before we go I think I should get your name?" asked the little boy hopping he could really stay safe at that safe haven he just heard about.

"Its Luke, Luke Castellan and yours?"

"Sup Luke, the names Leo Valdez bad boy supreme."

"Well mr. supreme hope you got some bus fair on you" said Luke while laughing.

"Fuck, shit do you?" Leo said while realizing what just happened.

"Nope, hope you know how to lie and steal almost as good as you can untie yourself."

"Of course I can it's not bad boy for no reason." stated Leo

_If only he knew, Leo thought.  
_  
"You sure your not one of my brothers?" joked Luke

* * *

**Welp that was offically the first chapter for my story sorry for the wait and had to get a full base on the stories plot. So far the story is going to be introducing the main characters then leading into a time skip, first character leo and how he met luke next will probably pollux finally they'll all meet up. Review if you have any questions or suggestions.**


End file.
